


Frigid Flirting

by DGG22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arguing, F/M, General, It's Yuri and Serena, Post-Canon, Romance-esque, They like to fight, Usually verbally, but not in the traditional sense, cursing, obviously, predatorshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGG22/pseuds/DGG22
Summary: He was only supposed to escort her across the campus to her room. Why did he always have to make remarks that would inevitably anger her? Why did he always have to start something? But more importantly, why did she always take the bait?





	Frigid Flirting

“Shit, Yuri. It’s colder than a penguin’s nipples out here,” Serena complained with a violent shiver.

The male stopped walking to regard his companion. 

“What are you doing? Why are you stopping?” the girl demanded.

“Penguins don’t have nipples, Serena.”

“Huh?” she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Penguins are not mammals such as you and I. They don’t possess nipples.”

The male then resumed walking leaving Serena behind for a moment. The female gaped at him with an incredulous air as he continued with his steady gait, the snow crunching beneath his boots. Finally, she shook her head in order to regain her composure before rushing to catch up. She knew she should just let it go. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her. So why was it that she constantly took the bait he dangled in her face?

“No. I know they don’t actually have nipples, Yuri. It’s just a saying,” she groused. “Did you get that?”

“Yes.”

“And you got what it meant?”

“That it’s freezing? Yes. I got that.”

“Then don’t over analyze what I say!”

“I’m not over analyzing it,” he gave a flippant shrug. “I’m just saying that while one is able to understand what you mean, the phrase is incorrect.”

“So? Who cares?”

“Some people, I’m sure.”

“Okay. Well, it sounds better than saying, ‘It’s colder than a penguin’s metaphorical nipples’, Yuri.”

“Hypothetical nipples,” he corrected.

“Shut up!” her temper flared as she grabbed him by the back of his coat collar and pulled him backwards, causing him to choke and stumble. Once he regained his footing, the female stood directly in front of him while pointing a finger in his face. “I don’t care what kind of nipples they are, Yuri. It doesn’t matter. Because it’s freezing out here. I’m pretty sure I’m getting frostbite and all you’re doing is standing here and pissing me off. Keep this up, and you and the penguins can both not have any nipples, because I will rip yours off your body. And they’ll break off really easily because it’s so fucking cold out here. Got it?”

Yuri’s eyebrows raised as he regarded her with some surprise. But the male soon regained his cocky composure, leaning his head to one side.

“All I got from that is that you want to touch my nipples,” he smirked at Serena’s taken aback reaction, “which I will gladly let you do. Any time.”

“Ew…” she sneered as she brushed past him into the nearby building that housed her room.

“Aw. Come on, Serena,” he teased while he followed. “They’re cold. Why don’t you warm them up for me?”

“No.”

“I’ll warm yours up too, of course,” he spoke as he pulled off his winter coat.

The Slifer’s jaw dropped as she stopped in her tracks.

“No!” she cried.

Yuri chuckled as he walked up behind her.

“You’re the one who brought up the subject of nipples in the first place,” he pointed out. “Clearly you’re obsessed with – OW!”

The male grimaced as Serena quickly turned about-face, grabbed his nipples, and twisted.

“There. I’m touching them,” she hissed. “How’s that feel for you, Yuri?”

The teen winced before another smirk slithered onto his face, mostly replacing his pained expression, which unnerved the female a bit.

“Actually, it’s quite erotic,” he admitted.

“Oh my god!” Serena released her grip and began to storm away.

Yuri chuckled again.

“Don’t deny it, Serena. You know you enjoyed it just as much as I did.”

She stopped again, visibly tensing as anger coursed through her veins. She turned around again, storming back to Yuri who had a smug guise plastered on his face. She glared at him for a few moments, his cockiness not dissipating once. Finally, she narrowed her gaze before she leaned in. The male’s heart raced as he closed his eyes and leaned in as well; however, he started when Serena ripped his coat from his hands and shoved him backwards out the door, slamming it and locking it.

“I hope you and your stupid nipples freeze to death out there!” she yelled through the closed door before storming away.

The male stood in the frigid temperatures, his eyes wide with surprise as he stared at the doorway. After a moment a twisted grin slithered onto his face as a laugh bubbled up from inside his throat. It wasn’t long before he threw his head back, breaking down into a fit of laughter, which caused other students passing by to hurry along. When he finally calmed down he licked his lips as his trademark smirk found its home on his face. He craned his head upward in order to view the window to Serena’s room while grabbing one of the fringes that framed his face and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“God I love the way she flirts with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it is **freezing** here. And somehow that inspired this one-shot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
